Anniversaire de mariage
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: petit recueil de petits moment 2ppie pour mes 3 mois de mariage avec Titipo :3


**Salut, salut ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un recueil de Petits instant de vie version 2ppie pour fêter mes 3 mois de premier mariage avec Titipo =)**

**(il y a beaucoup de références à des choses dont ma titi et moi avons discuté, j'espère que tu vas trouver namour xD)**

**Quelques news plus bas )**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

''Man, qu'est-ce que tu penses du mariage ?''

Doucement, le Hippie de Salut Les Geeks retira le joint de ses lèvres et expira la fumée qui monta doucement vers le ciel, disparaissant peu à peu. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe au milieu du jardin de Kriss où Mathieu était venu passer quelques jours. Il reprit une taffe en réfléchissant et murmura

''C'est beau le mariage gros. Pour deux personnes qui s'aiment c'est l'apogée de leur relation. Avec les bébés.''

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en se frottant distraitement le ventre, deux semaines plus tôt ils apprenaient qu'il était enceint de deux mois.

''L'apogée man…''

''Mouais gros, l'apogée. Comme un papillon qui ouvre ses ailes pour la première fois. L'accomplissement. La réussite.''

Le drogué de Minute Papillon roula dans l'herbe pour se mettre face à son amant et lui murmura

''Tu veux bien m'épouser man ? J'aimerais qu'on ait notre papillon, nous aussi''

La personnalité Hippie de Mathieu laissa sa main glisser parmi les brins d'herbe, faisant jouer les rayons du soleil sur les brins encore humides de rosée, il trouva celle de son égal, nouant leurs doigts

''Bien sur gros. Je veux.''

Un papillon blanc s'envola, déployant ses ailes devant le soleil. Il était jeune ce papillon. Il sortait à peine de sa chrysalide.

OoOoOo

''Mathieu tu fais quoi gros ?! On va être en retard !''

Le Youtuber dévala les marches dans son magnifique costume 3 pièces couleur crème, faisant face au Hippie qui lui portait un 3 pièces d'un blanc absolument immaculé. À bout de souffle, Mathieu emmena son double jusqu'à la mairie de Paris où les attendaient déjà tous les autres ainsi que sa famille et celle de Kriss qui était assis au premier rang, ayant déjà conduit son propre Hippie là où il devait être : face à l'hôtel.

''Vous êtes en retard'' lui glissa Kriss lorsque Mathieu vint enfin le rejoindre après avoir accompagné son drogué qui supportait assez mal le stress.

''Je sais mec, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à enfiler mon costume et à convaincre le patron de faire de même''

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme habituellement en noir qui avait pour l'occasion accepté de porter un costume gris perle qui discutait tranquillement avec le Geek. Pour une fois que la paix régnait partout…

''Ouais gros, je le veux sinon je serais pas là.''

''Oui man, si je dois lier ma vie à quelqu'un je veux que ce soit à lui.''

Un papillon laissa son ombre passer à travers un vitrail juste sur les mains liées des Hippies.

OoOoOo

''Mais gros, je te dis que je sais pas dire de poésie ! Regarde Rimbaud ou Baudelaire, eux ils savent, je suis ridicule à côté d'eux !''

''Peut-être man, peut-être, mais pour moi tu seras toujours le meilleur d'entre eux tous. Parce que tes mots touchent directement mon cœur.''

Le Hippie de SLG fixa son regard bleu azure dans celui chocolat de son amant, laissant perler une larme sur sa joue en entendant cette déclaration

OoOoOo

La personnalité droguée de Mathieu était au téléphone depuis plus de trois heures avec celle de Kriss, ils se murmuraient des mots tendres en priant pour que le temps passe plus vite : Ils étaient en Octobre, ils avaient encore plusieurs mois à attendre pour se revoir pendant la période de Japan Expo

''Je t'aime gros''

''Moi aussi man, moi aussi''

''J'ai hâte de te retrouver…''

''Encore 8 mois environ man, ça va être long''

''Ouais gros, mais on pourra se faire autant de câlins qu'on veut, ça c'est cool gros !''

Il raccrocha en souriant, pensant qu'ils avaient encore le temps d'une grossesse environ à attendre avant de pouvoir à nouveau se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoOo

''C'est quoi cette plante man ?''

''C'est un tournesol gros, j'adore cette plante, j'adore le jaune, le soleil et les combis.''

''C'est quoi le rapport avec les combis man ?''

''…UNE PORTE ! ON PEUT FAIRE DES BLAGUES !''

''Laisses tomber man…''

OoOoOo

Le Hippie beaujolais était étendu sur son lit à réfléchir. La solitude lui pesait mais il n'avait rien à faire, tout le monde le rejetait. Kriss n'avait pas le temps. Les autres n'avaient pas envie de sa compagnie. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et rédigea une lettre. Longe, très longe, plus longe que tout ce qu'il avait pu écrire jusque-là. Et cette lettre avait un destinataire : son Hippie. Le Parisien qui lui manquait tellement : ses bras, son odeur, son rire, sa voix… Il lui manquait tellement.

**Voilà ! Rien n'a été corrigé parce que c'est un peu du dernier moment x) (pas bieeeeen)**

**Les news :**

**J'ai été forcée de faire une pause sur mon chapitre de ''Juste une danse'' plus de nouvelles dans le courant des vacances**

**J'écris actuellement un Patron/Geek ainsi qu'un Patron/Panda qui avance doucement**

**Nouvelle fiction à venir, plus de détails quand moi-même j'en saurais plus xD**

**Je serais à la Paris Manga le 15 Novembre, ceux qui veulent me rencontrer je vous invite à venir en MP pour en discuter )**

**Sur ce : Merci à ma tite femme pour ces 3 mois de bonheur et j'espère t'avoir fait plaisir :D !**

**Review mes pandas ?**


End file.
